Bitchy Miranda
by T3HPR0GAMER
Summary: Chapter three is finally out I got lazy sitting on my ass playing video games but its out sorry if the person who fanfic I was reading is reading this I kinda copied its different though seems similar at the beginning might be typos I am kinda tired today.


Shepherd is tired of Miranda s attitude everyday was filled with her constant bitching and she thinks shes so perfect constantly bragging about her perfect genes. Shepherd decided to punishes her to show her who's boss of the Normandy.

"Shepherd I told you I am busy there's a lot of work to" Miranda whined as Shepherd burst into the office.

"you'll see" Shepherd said slyly.

"I have no time for jokes Shepherd I'm busy".

"I'm your commander I go where I want and you better follow my orders Ms. Lawson".

"fine make this quick" Miranda sighed "

"Shut up bitch!" Shepherd grabbed Miranda and threw her on her desk. Miranda felt her big ass against the table.

Shepherd pulled out a pocket knife the one that Jack bought him he knew it would come in good use."

"Shepherd cut her bottoms revealing her big tight ass then her bra area she was wearing a sexy dark lacy bra and skimpy thongs showing a lot of her ass.

"what the fuck is wrong with you!" Miranda shrieked.

Shepherd ignored her and started to cut more her outfit was all torn up all it was covering was her nipples and her pussy and her neck and arms.

"Stop it Shepherd" "Help!" but no one could hear her thought the dense walls.

Miranda struggled to escape but it only made the cloths fall of quicker it exposed her luscious body more.

Shepherd cut of her bra straps and cut off the the pieces of cloth left and pulled her panties.

Shepherd had a moment to check out her sexy body, he always fantasized about seeing her naked. She had truly had the body of a goddess her body was really curvy she had very round perky breast the biggest breast of all his crew mates Shepherd could tell she was aroused her nipples where hard that made her breast look even has a perfect luscious round ass that was her best feature. her pussy was soaking wet it was pink pure as a virgin she had big pussy lips though Shepherd imagined how nice it would feel on his dick. Shepherd grabbed her luscious ass.

Shepherd stripped off his cloths. It was an alluring sight it was obviously designed to function well and appeal to the eyes. Miranda could not take hers eyes off his cock it was at least nine inch's it was slightly curved up it was a circumcised penis. It had no hair so it revealed his balls they where dangling between his legs.

Shepherd caught Miranda staring at his naked body her pussy was really wet now she made a slight mess on the table "Do you like what you see" Shepherd asked playfully.

Miranda smirked "some how you did not surprise me I see how you look at me your always staring at my breast while you talk to me I think that's why you show up at my office so much to get a glance at my breast and you tell me to turn around a awful lot during combat you say that's the best battle strategy but I always catch you staring at my ass". "Do you think I'm stupid I always catch you and it weirdly turns me on".

Miranda stood up and licked her lips and whispered in Shepherd ear while masturbating"I always fantasized about you naked your so sexy I want to suck your big cock so bad" than passionately kissed Shepherds neck. "I want you"

Suddenly Shepherd grabbed her round ass and shoved his cock down his throat and pushed her head back in forth.

Shepherd looked down at the rest of her perfect body. Shepherd stared to finger her pussy as she sucked his massive cock.

Miranda licked his ass and balls and shoved his cock pack down her throat and sucked his tip his sensitive spot

Shepherd moaned he felt her thick lips going up and down on his cock it felt really good Shepherd finger her pussy harder.

"Seems like your punishment turn into passion it was men't to be a punishment seems but it seems like you like it that's a bonus" Shepherd smiled

"Its hard for me not to enjoy and sexy cock"I love sucking your cock" as she eyes Shepherds massive erection. She kissed the tip than ran her lips on the sides and starting sucking Shepherd pushed her head deeper Shepherd moaned.

"I want to fuck you in the ass so badly Miranda"

"make me commander" Miranda said playfully she finger her pussy in front of Shepherds face and played with her boobs

Shepherd grabbed Miranda and kissed her passionately while he fingered he hard causing her to squirt like a fountain. He licked her pussy vigorously tasting all her squirt "you taste good Miranda".

"good there's plenty more where that came from"Miranda said in a sexy voice

Shepherd shoved his cock down Miranda's ass Miranda moaned. It was really tight Shepherd had a hard time fucking but it loosened up.

Shepherds cock felt really good it was like a genetically perfect cock.

Shepherd fuck her really hard Miranda moaned in passion "oh fuck yes ohhhhhhhh yeah you know how to fuck me well". Shepherd saw her tits moving bouncing as he fucked her it looked so sexy. Shepherd grabbed her tits making her nipples really hard"ohhh yes Shepherd your gonna make me cum"

Miranda squirted all over Shepherds cock.

Shepherd licked all her squirt and put his cock in her nice pussy It was tight too not as tight as her ass but still pretty tight not tight as Jack. It felt so good her thick pussy lips against his cock. Miranda noticed a blue dildo next to her "Shepherd out this dildo in my ass while you fuck my pussy". "oh hell yes your so dirty Miranda I love it". Shepherd fuck both holes while licking Miranda's tits "ohhh yes Shepherd fuck me in both holes". "Shepherd smacked Miranda's ass hard "ow"said Miranda"that's what you get for bitching me before" Shepherd said playfully" I deserved it spank me harder" Shepherd fucked her hard and spanked her harder "ohh yes Shepherd "said Miranda passionately

"Miranda I'm going to cum"said Shepherd

Miranda got on her knees and sucked Shepherds big cock.

"ohhhhh here I cum ohhhh fuck yeah" Shepherd came a lot in Miranda's mouth

"ummm Shepherd you taste so good" Miranda licked ever drop of cum on Shepherds body "why don't you cum to my office again soon " Miranda smirked "maybe your right Miranda your are a perfect human specimen".Miranda smiled "your damn right Shepherd".


End file.
